


Clit La Clit

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Series: Kill La Kill: The Pink Garment [1]
Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Battle Scenes, Duelling, Gen, Menstruation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Ryuko and Satsuki have a battle that can only happen once a month. Never before seen forms for Senketsu and Junketsu, new and unusual weapons, and a duel with no particular stakes, but that may be their toughest one yet.





	Clit La Clit

Satsuki was many things, but there was one area where she never faltered in being student council president. It was absolutely essential that students, even the No Star students, be able to have easy access to menstrual products at all times. They were one of the few things available for free in the school stores, and were delivered to the slums with regularity. Like many things on campus, they were composed partially of Life Fibers, but only a trifling 5%. This made them better than every tampon and pad in the world, comfortable and able to absorb and bend to one’s needs, and ensured that the Kiryuin family remained powerful. Even those who went naked still needed to tend to their needs once a month.

The day that Satsuki announced it is recorded in the school’s archives. A partial transcript of her speech has been reproduced below, with permission from The Elite Four. Only Satsuki and Nonon stood on stage, delivering the message to the entire student body, but only the girls. The boys had been asked to stay away from the stadium for this particular speech, with only the other two members of the Elite Four being present.

The election had been heavily stacked in her favor, as her mother was the director, but it was still not entirely a given that Satsuki would have won.

_“Listen up, you lowly mongrels! As your newly elected Student Council President, I will not promise any degree of fairness or frivolity at Honnoji. If you want to live, you must work for it. You must fight for it. You must be willing to, with your blood, sweat and tears, put everything on the line to ensure that you have achieved your aims without anyone else’s help._

_“However, to the female students, I will not let your bodies hold you back from achieving dominance. Our monthly ritual is not ours by choice, it is nature. But through the power of will and the Kiriyuin family, we have mitigated most of its effects and brought the playing field to something truly equal. As long as I am your student council president, menstrual supplies shall never run dry, and never cost a cent. Even if you don’t have a star to your name, I will not ask questions._

_“In return, all I ask is that you do your best and don’t fail the name of our great school. Those who fail to uphold Honnoji’s honor will be stripped of their stars and their dignity for bringing disgrace unto our school. Go forth, and stake your claim at the top of the pyramid!”_

Nonon approached the microphone, and offered a short, pithy speech as an afterthought.

_“This is out of the generousness of Lady Satsuki’s heart, ya hear? Don’t blow this chance!”_

By the time Ryuko arrived at the school, such things were accepted as commonplace. So it was much to Ryuko’s surprise, the first time she had her period during her stay at Mako’s house, that the Mankanshoku family had an entire closet full of the necessary things. With two women in the house, she faintly understood why, but the reasons for her father and brother hoarding them was considerably less clear.

“It’s one of dad’s money making schemes for people who don’t live at Honnoji,” said Mako. “Plus I have a really heavy flow.”

“You just told that to your parents?” asked Ryuko.

“Honesty is the best policy,” said Mako. “Now which one do you want?”

“It’s... not that time of the month yet,” said Ryuko.

“Okay then. You can watch me. We’re both girls, here,” said Mako.

Mako unwrapped one of the tampons from its packaging and pulled aside her panties. She set up a small mirror between her legs, giving herself a good look at her own pussy. Ryuko could see Mako’s loins reflected in the mirror and, overcome with curiosity, wanted to look for herself. She had been feeling something for Mako that she wasn’t completely sure what to call it, but it was a fundamental humanity she had never really experienced before coming to this city.

“Hey, Ryuko, can you toss my tampon for me?” asked Mako, handing Ryuko her old one by the string. Carefully, Mako inserted the other one inside her, wedging it in with careful precision. She pulled up her panties before her brother returned, and then turned towards Ryuko, resuming their conversation as if nothing had happened.

“Ryuko, there’s something I oughta tell ya,” said Senketsu, speaking up from the corner of the room, where he was hanging just above the door. “We Kamui like fresh blood, but any blood’ll do in a pinch, you know.”

“Are you saying you want to dispose of this?” asked Ryuko, swinging the tampon between her fingers like a pendulum.

“I’m not interested in the Mankanshoku kid’s blood, you dunce!” said Senketsu. “But when it’s your time of the month, you’ll be able to feed me enough for a whole weeks’ worth of transformations. It ain’t the freshest stuff around, but if you bleed freely, it’ll pay in dividends!”

“So what you’re saying is...” Manko said.

“Have you ever been eaten out by a living piece of clothing before?” asked Senketsu. “It feels really good, I promise.”

“I’m not going to do that!” said Ryuko. “I could just wear a tampon like everyone else, stop getting on my case about it.”

“You’re passing up what may be your chance to beat Satsuki!” said Senketsu. “The rush of adrenaline you’ll feel when you’re fighting with me will override everything else.”

“Please, Ryuko! Let Senketsu eat your period blood,” said Mako. “It sounds like he’s being really nice about it.”

“Nice has nothing to do with it,” said Ryuko. “My wrist would be better for it, but that would mean letting Senketsu into an even more private place. I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet. I’ll let you know soon.”

“Trust me, you won’t regret it,” said Senketsu.

Ryuko knew that if Senketsu could do that, it was highly likely that Junketsu would do the same thing. Satsuki already had no shame and more convictions than she ever had. She fought in battle with almost her entire ass hanging out. If she had to let herself bleed down there in order to get more power, she would do it. Still, Ryuko had to hope for one thing.

She had no idea when Satsuki’s period started. It was the sort of thing Satsuki wouldn’t divulge to the student body, being a private matter between herself and Nono, at best. Both of them wanted a fair fight, and if Satsuki was menstruating, she wouldn’t use that much power in the interest of giving Ryuko an even hand. So for Ryuko to do it would make it feel like cheating. She didn’t want to pass up Senketsu’s generosity, but doing so required an extremely unlikely conflation of events.

“There’s no way that would happen,” said Ryuko.

She looked out the window, knowing that her period was bound to start in a few days. Wandering the road by herself for many years meant that such information was one thing she absolutely had to know. It was almost here again, but this time it was different. She had Senketsu. And Mako. And maybe a chance to get a sense of stability in life that she never had before.

The next morning, in the Elite Four’s room, Satsuki and Nonon were resting. The other three were out, making sure that the battlefield was cleared for the spectacle of a fight that Satsuki had been anticipating. She wanted to fight, but had to overcome the painful cramps that came with her period.

“Just use a tampon, Lady Satsuki,” said Nonon.

“No. I must stake my claim in this fight with Junketsu,” said Satsuki. “To think I’ve been ignoring such a potent source of blood this whole time. This is the ultimate expression of power, putting not just my life, but also my uterine strength on the line, all for the sake of my ideal goal.”

“Uterine...? The fuck are you talking about?” asked Nonon.

“I’ll match Ryuko, in a head-to-head bout!” said Satsuki.

Ryuko and Satsuki, wearing their Kamui, walked into the stadium in the middle of the school. The battle had been scheduled for the night, as it was thought a night battle would look much more dramatic for the school’s cameras. There was another reason. When they approached, a mysterious voice, sounding like Shinichiro Miki, announced itself. The voice turned out to be coming from Satsuki’s chest. Junketsu was speaking.

“Under the light of the blood moon, we shall prove ourselves in battle. Lady Satsuki, engage the transformation!” said Junketsu’s booming voice.

“Ryuko, let’s show these braggarts the what-for!” said Senketsu. “Show ‘em how much you’ve got!”

Ryuko lifted her skirt to reveal that her blue and white striped panties were stained red with blood near her crotch. More than enough blood to activate Senketsu. Satsuki removed her skirt entirely, revealing a pair of pure white panties with a similar red stain. The crowd gasped, and then fell silent.

“So you are also menstruating,” said Satsuki. “Wonderful.”

“If it’ll get my mind off these cramps,” said Ryuko.

Senketsu and Junketsu were covered in blood, as more of it continued to flow upward from Ryuko and Satsuki’s panties. They disappeared and reformed into a different shape the ones they usually wore. They were frillier and more ruffled, resembling the outfit of a magical girl. They still exposed just as much skin, but looked like a pair of lingerie. The two fighters stood opposite each other, announcing themselves.

“Life Fiber Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu, Liner!”

“Life Fiber Synchronize. Kamui Junketsu, Wing.”

These were special forms of Senketsu and Junketsu that could only be accessed during menstruation. The blood that came out during those few days changed the shape of the Life Fibers in a way that could not be replicated with blood from anywhere else on the body. It wasn’t long before the two fighters attempted to charge each other on the field of battle, only to be stopped by cramps.

“Ryuko, don’t stop now,” said Senketsu.

“Just because you’ve become my skin doesn’t mean you know what this feels like. It freakin’ hurts!” said Ryuko. “Even Satsuki’s feeling it!”

“I wouldn’t... ow,” said Satsuki. “This is a rather sharp pain. But I will fight through it, if it means a chance to use this limited power!”

Ryuko felt around her clothes, trying to find the Scissor Blade. She realized she had left it back at the Mankanshoku house, seemingly leaving her without a weapon during the fight. She slapped Senketsu in his eye, lambasting him for letting her forget the most important weapon for this most important duel.

“With all the blood flowing from you, just make your own damn Life Fiber weapon!” said Senketsu. “Imagine it, Ryuko! Imagine it!”

The Life Fibers in Senketsu’s skirt parted, revealing a sword like a fencing foil. It had a curved pommel, shaped like a horseshoe, with an elaborate flower-like design on the underside. At the top was a tiny dagger, designed like a wooden kendo sword, that could expand outward and extend from the covering protecting it.

“Menstrual Blade, Kuritou!” said Ryuko. “I’m going to scissor that outfit off of you, Satsuki!”

“The power of your ‘down-there’, really?” said Senketsu. “I guess it makes sense. I’ve never actually touched there. You must have touched yourself quite a bit to create a blade in this shape, Ryuko! Very good!”

Satsuki tossed aside her bloody panties. With the wind blowing through her hairy butt crack, she pulled on a little string dangling beneath her clitoris. Most of the blood she had fed Junketsu had come from the night before. The freshest blood was gathered in this tampon. Like Ryuko, she had left her usual weapon in storage for this fight. Following in Ryuko’s footsteps, she twisted the Life Fibers in the tampon into a phallic-looking sword that closely, but not exactly, resembled her usual.

“Life Fiber Cotton Sword, Manzuri!” Satsuki declared. “This sword is forged from my blood. Now we can truly have a fair and even duel, Ryuko!”

Mako was watching from the stands, cheering on Ryuko eagerly. Helping Ryuko relieve her stress was one of her favorite pastimes, and seeing her do it through battle was just as exhilarating.

“Use your hips! The tip of the sword is the weakest part!” shouted Mako. “Go get ‘em!”

Ryuko’s sword couldn’t be severed from Senketsu. It had been spun from the Fibers making up his body, and was essential that it remained connected to them to hold onto its shape. Unlike her previous duels with Satsuki, this one was not going to be over in a single stroke. Satsuki’s blade couldn’t cut, only absorb. Ryuko’s blade couldn’t be destroyed, only overheated. It was the battle of unstoppable force and immovable object, materialized in a blood that hadn’t been spilled from a cut on either of them.

Satsuki lunged for Ryuko, rubbing the edge of her sword against the broadside of Ryuko’s dagger. Ryuko’s face turned red, and she moaned from the pleasure. The tip of her dagger vibrated, spreading across Senketsu and throughout the rest of her body. She didn’t think that her nipples had anything to do with Senketsu, but when the vibrations ran across them, she felt her breasts begin to jiggle in a sensual way.

“Ryuko! You were ill-prepared for this fight,” said Satsuki.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t turn my pad into a weapon like you did,” said Ryuko. “I don’t like things being stuck inside me!”

“That’s where you faltered,” said Satsuki. “Ryuko, I will reveal to you my most embarrassing secret,” said Satsuki. “At the very end of Junketsu’s spine, hidden between my plush cheeks, is a nub that, every time I transform, has gone up my rectum. It is a most intense form of training without shame, one far beyond your reach!”

“That’s an exit, not an entrance,” said Ryuko.

“I’m not going up your ass, Ryuko. There are some things I won’t do just to get in a win,” said Senketsu. “Besides, I’m already comfortably satisfied being so close to your pu-”

“Cram it!” said Ryuko.

Unable to raise her sword above her legs, Ryuko struggled to find a way to land a blow on Satsuki. She strafed around the arena, attempting to find her weak point. Satsuki seemingly didn’t have any. Satsuki’s words about her ass still rang loud and clear in Ryuko’s mind. She thought about the shape of her weapon. The threads that made up Kuritou began to change it into a wider shape, more of a paddle.

Satsuki spread her legs wide, prepping for an attack that could end all of this. Ryuko ran towards the walls of the arena, getting a running start. She picked up speed, her sword bopping about between her legs, and slid under Satsuki’s thighs. As she passed, she got a clear look at the bristly, dense pubic hair that Satsuki had proudly let grow in. It reminded Ryuko of her own in many ways. Despite their opposing views, they had a very similar sense of grooming.

Once she was on the other side of Satsuki, Ryuko swung her hips around, holding her hands behind her head, and slapped Satsuki across the ass cheeks. Satsuki winced from the blow, and fell on all fours. With the opening available to her, Ryuko slapped Satsuki across her other cheek. Both of her plump cheeks were now blushing bright red, stinging with a pain that was momentary, but still nothing compared to the circumstances that had brought them here.

“How dare you spank me?” asked Satsuki. “Do you think you’re my mother?”

“You’ve been a naughty girl, Satsuki,” said Ryuko. “Maybe I oughta spank those swaying tits of yours, too!”

Satsuki placed Manzuri underneath her. A drop of blood fell from her labia, powering up the sword one step further. It shone a brilliant deep red, with a sharp edge that could cut through even the strongest of Life Fibers. Satsuki aimed for Ryuko’s chest, hoping to cut the straps that Senketsu had donned across her stomach. If those were severed, Ryuko’s breasts would bounce freely, being exposed to the audience.

“This is getting silly,” said Nonon. “It’s going to end in a draw, anyway.”

Before the blade could strike her, Ryuko bent down on all fours, going into a crab walk. She hadn’t moved much like this before, and her eyes were staring at the walls of the arena. She had to focus on where Satsuki was through sound.

“What do you think you’re doing?” asked Satsuki.

“Now my waist is heading right for your stomach!” said Ryuko. “I know that’s your weak point! Because it’s mine too!”

Ryuko crawled towards Satsuki, thrusting her hips out all the while. Satsuki tried to aim for her legs, but Ryuko’s legs were moving too fast for any of them to land a solid blow. The tip of Kuritou approached Satsuki’s belly button, aiming to sever the strings that had covered up what barely passed for underwear on her outfit.

Both of them were stopped once more by cramps. Ryuko fell onto her back, grabbing her stomach and asking if anybody had a pad. Satsuki fell to her knees, holding onto her stomach and doing the same. The tampon she had transformed into a sword was too big to go back inside her, and the pain was becoming overwhelming.

“Told ya, it’s a draw,” said Nonon.

“Ryuko! I’ll join you in the bathroom!” said Mako.

Ryuko and Satsuki, their Kamui transformed back to their normal states, were sitting in stalls beside each other in the bathroom. Both of their panties would need to go through the wash to remove the blood. Ryuko opened the pad, while Satsuki inserted her tampon inside her. They could see each others’ feet beyond the stalls, but nobody wanted to say a word. The entire fight had been a pointless endeavor.

“You got to feel the thrill of battle, didn’t you?” said Senketsu.

“Yeah, but... maybe next time, don’t get blood from my vagina,” said Ryuko. “I’m not ashamed of it, but you’re not my girlfriend. You shouldn’t be that close to me.”

“Girlfriend?” asked Senketsu.

Mako opened the stall. She had an entire armful of pads stacked up, from several different manufacturers and sizes. “Ryuko! You never told me which size fits you! Senketsu, hi! Great job out there.”

“I did my best, kid,” said Senketsu.

In the other stall, Satsuki finished inserting her tampon inside. She knew that Nonon was waiting outside the bathroom to take her back to the student council’s chambers. She had gained valuable insight into what makes a Kamui work, but she wondered if, in another month, the stakes of the battle she was fighting in the background would still be where they are now. They would be coming soon enough.

“How come you’ve never talked until now?” Satsuki asked of Junketsu.

“I can convey most of what I need to without words,” said Junketsu. “That is all.”

This once-a-month battle would be the only one of its kind. In retrospect, it would be considered a calm before the storm.


End file.
